Good Morning Sunshine
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Naurto's up before Sasuke and has special plans made up. What are these plans? Read to find out, silly!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back already! I have this NaruSasu fic I need to get rid of. Well, it's not finished, but still ._._

_Anywhore! Let's get this started, yeah?_

_Naruto's POV_

**. . .**

The bed creaked as I slipped away from my lover, Uchiha Sasuke, to get dressed. Looking down at him I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. His usually emotionless face had a small smile slanting across it, his pale skin and dark hair were illuminated by the sunlight in an almost angelic was, he was curled up in the covers happily and his body was moving up and down with his steady breathing.

Smiling more, I reached down and pushed his bangs behind his ear before mindlessly running my fingers through his raven-coloured locks. I heard a barely audible purr come from his throat as he pushed up into my hand. Sasuke always acted like a kitten when he was sleeping. Sometimes when he was awake if I caught him in a good mood.

I reluctantly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "I should make breakfast..." I mumbled to myself. Shuffling around the kitchen, I started grabbing a couple tomatoes to slice up for him. Damn teme loves his tomatoes.

As the pan heated up, I turned and started cutting the tomatoes up. My thoughts somehow wandered back to how adorable Sasuke looked this morning while he was sleeping. Most women (and men) know fully well how sexy Sasuke is. But they've only seen him when he's got that brooding look on his face. They haven't seen him smiling, crying, laughing , sleeping, or with his head thrown back in pleasure. They haven't even scraped the surface of how absolutely gorgeous Sasuke is,

I blinked out of my thoughts, remembering I had to at least get breakfast started before Sasuke woke up. I finished slicing up the tomatoes and then mixed the pancake batter. Swaying my hips a bit, I strutted over to the stove and poured a bit into the now hot pan.

"Hopefully Sasuke likes this..." I thought out loud. I grabbed a couple plates then turned around to start setting the table. As I'm walking over, I see Sasuke walk up to the entry into the kitchem.

"Morning dobe..." He mumbled, exhausted. He was dressed in plain black boxers, on of my (far too big for him) dress shirts, which was sliding off a little bit and showed off his pale chest, arm, and shoulder. His usually well kept hair is now sticking out in odd places, and one of his arms is to his side, playing with the hem of the shirt, the other one up and rubbing his eye in an almost childlike way. His other ebony coloured eye was half lidded and tired looking.

Basically, he looked adorable.

Smiling, I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good morning sunshine," I placed a small, loving kiss on his cheek. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I already cut up some tomatoes for you.." I kissed his cheek once more.

I felt him chuckle in my arms. "You're the best, thank you." He nuzzled his nose affectionately affectionately under my chin before wandering over to where his tomatoes were. I guess I caught him in a good mood then.

I laughed as I waked back to the stove and finished making the pancakes. Plopping them doing onto a plate, I carried it over to the table and sat it down in front of him. "Enjoy!" I said, sitting in the seat next to him and grabbing my own to eat. I couldn't help but feel proud at how well I did with making breakfast. Sasuke seemed to like it too. He was already half done!

"Hey dobe," He said, happily munching on a tomato slice. "Why'd you decide to make me breakfast?" He leaned against my arm and stared at me curiously.

I blushed a bit before rubbing the back of my neck and looking away. "Well, it's our anniversary and all..." I trailed off and looked at him, my cheeks growing redder every second. I don't even know why I was so embarrassed. You'd think that after a year I'd be used to this... "I just thought I should do something nice for you today, you know?" I could tell I was as red as his tomatoes at this point.

The next thing that happened shocked me. Sasuke crawled into my lap, leaned him back against my chest, then started crying his eyes out.

**. . .**

_And this is where I stop. Forever._

_Just kidding, I've decided to make this a multi-chapter thing. Mostly because I havem't written past this part. I just don't know what I wanna do with it._

_To be honest, I don't even know why Sasuke's crying._

_Oh well. I'll finish this soon, now that people are maybe waiting for it..._

_Spell check hates Sasuke's name XD_

_Songs: Good Morning Sunshine- Alex Day._

_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me- Tata Young_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally continuing... Wait, do you guys like my little blips at the beginning and end of my fanfics or not? ;-;_

**. . .**

I stared at him in disbelief. This is only the second time he's ever cried in front of me, and the first time was only a tear dripping down his cheek. This is different... He's _sobbing_. "S-Sasuke...? What's the matter sweetheart? Did I upset you?" I started panicking, thinking it was something I had done to upset him. I couldn't live with myself if it was...

He shook his head, sitting up straight in my lap. "N-No, it's just... I thought you would have forgotten our anniversary is all... You don't usually remember stuff like that..." He smiled and wiped his eyes, looking down in embarrassment. "I'm glad you remembered though..." He hugged me tightly, placing small kisses around my jaw and on my cheek.

I giggled a bit and hugged him tightly, kissing him softly on the lips. "Why don't we go see what Gaara and Neji are up to?" I stood up with him in my arms, smiling as he wrapped his legs around my waist. Gaara and Neji were friends of ours, and were also dating. Usually, if me and Sasuke were going out, we'd see if those two wanted to join us.

"Yeah, sure. Neji told me he wanted to tag along with whatever we were doing today." He nibbled on my nose and played with my hair, smiling a bit. I like this Sasuke much better than the usual teme he was. "Oh, and he said that he'd make Gaara come too." I nodded and walked into our room, setting him on the bed.

"All right. We can head over there before we leave to go to...?" I looked at him expectantly.

He thought for a moment, playing with the sheets. "Let's go to that really, really big park outside of town. They have white roses planted along the pathways there." I handed him some black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt to change into. He took them and smiled softly.

"I know you really like it there..." I started getting changed myself, pulling on an orange shirt with some form fitting jeans. "Come on, princess, let's go." I laughed as he pouted and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the living room.

"Don't call me princess, moron!" He punched the back of my head. We walked outside and Sasuke's face fell into that brooding mask he always had on. "Especially not in public." He sighed a bit. Sometimes I hated that stupid face. He never really smiled when we were around other people, unless it was Neji and Gaara.

"Ow, bastard!" I rubbed the back of my head and frowned. "I'm really feeling the love here!" I poked my lower lip out in a pout, not bothering to let go of his hand. A couple people turned to stare at us as we walked towards Neji's apartment. "Anyway, where do you want to go for dinner tonight? Where ever you wanna go, we'll go." I kept tugging him down the road, holding his hand tightly.

"Can we go to that one restaurant you took me to on our first date?" He gave me those damn soft eyes he always gives me when he wants something. You see, when I asked Sasuke out on our first date, I wanted to outdo anyone else that would ask him out so I took him to a really expensive restaurant and paid for everything. Ever since then he's been insisting we go there every time we go on a date. Might as well treat him to something special on our anniversary...

"Yeah, sure..." He looked around before pecking me on the lips, moving a bit closer while we walked. I stared at him for a moment before shrugging, walking up the narrow path to Neji's apartment building. "If Gaara and Neji start making out, we go home, mkay? That's how we know they're way too wasted."

He smirked and nodded, walking in as I opened the door. "Yeah, I know. That's always the rule, isn't it?" He poked me in the stomach and walked over to the stairs. The one thing I hate about this place is that the elevator's broken. so me and Sasuke have to walk up 20 flights of stairs to get up to where those two are staying. Such a pain in the ass.

We walked all the way up to the top floor, where they were staying. Gaara moved in with Neji after their anniversary a while back, so they were sharing Neji's unnecessarily large apartment. They're kind of a funny looking couple. They're both so stiff and stubborn, so it's really funny looking when they hold hands or when Neji puts his arm around Gaara's shoulders or his waist.

Sasuke went up to the door and knocked softly, looking over at me and smirking a bit. "What's the smirk for, teme?" I poked his side and smiled as he squirmed away from me.

"Don't do that, moron~" He smacked my hand away and laughed a bit. "I just think it's funny that it takes them about two minutes to open the door every time we knock. Just kinda makes me wonder about what they're-"

"DON'T PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes, pouting as Sasuke started cracking up at me. He wrapped his arms around his own stomach and doubled over laughing as I moved closer and started repeatedly punching his arm. "That's gross! I don't wanna think about that, bastard!"

Just then the door opened, causing us to both look over and see a half asleep Gaara standing in the door. "Would you keep it down? Neji's still asleep..." His hair was messier than usual and he was wearing some sweatpants and a shirt, which I assume was Neji's, that was a little too big for him. It would have been kind of cute if Gaara didn't look like he would murder me if I took a step too close.

"Sorry..." Sasuke straightened up as he apologized, still giggling a bit and wiping his eyes. "We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come out with us today, since we hung out with you guys on your anniversary and all." He stretched and walked by Gaara as if he lived there, smirking a bit.

"Sasuke, you can't just walk in uninvited..." I sighed and looked at Gaara apologetically. "He's had an interesting morning, sorry about him..." He shrugged in differently and walked back in, leaving the door open for me. I followed them in and sat next to where Sasuke was on the couch, sliding my arm around his waist and pulling him against my side. He looked up at me and sighed, molding his body against mine.

Gaara had probably gone to wake Neji, so I took this opportunity to give Sasuke a proper kiss. I tipped his chin up and pressed my lips against his softly.

**. . .**

_I literally became too lazy to finish the thought I had here. This is a really bad place to stop but, hey, don't judge me. I wanted to update this story as soon as I could._


End file.
